Percy Jackson, 23 ans, célibataire …enfin presque
by alejandro57
Summary: Depuis sa rupture avec Annabeth.Percy a sombré dans les méfaits de la société : alcool, drogue et cigarette... Néanmoins, la visite de son ex petite-amie Annabeth et de son fils Ulykk qu'il n'a pas vu depuis sa naissance risque bien de changer les choses.
1. Introduction

**Percy Jackson, 23 ans, célibataire …enfin presque ! **

_Introduction : _

Bonjour je m'appelle Percy Jackson. En réalité mon vrai nom est Persée mais étant donné que je ne l'aime pas appelez moi simplement Percy. Vous avez lu mes aventures ? Si vous les avez lu, sachez que ce fut les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Si vous ne les avez pas lu, lisez les et rappelez moi chaque jour que je suis un con. Pourquoi je dis ça ? Vous allez très vite comprendre !

J'ai actuellement 23 ans, un bel âge pour se laisser aller je sais. Ma vie professionnelle est comment dire… nulle ? Non ce n'est pas encore assez fort… je dirais médiocre voilà ! Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un emploi dans n'importe quelle entreprise assez folle pour m'embaucher. Je vis dans un vieil appart miteux à New York, ma ville natale. Ma passion ? Nager bien sûr et depuis peu… écrire des romans.. je sais c'est bête mais j'aime cela. Je tiens néanmoins à préciser que la natation passe en priorité.

Côté cœur.. quel désastre ! Suite à une nuit trop arrosée dans une boite de nuit… j'ai mis involontairement enceinte ma petite-amie de l'époque Annabeth. Elle a donné naissance à un garçon du nom de Ulykk. Pourquoi ce nom ? Annabeth m'avait dit qu'elle aimait bien la culture danoise mais en cherchant dans des livres j'ai découvert que si on ajoutait un E à Ulykk, le mot signifiait _« accident »._ Voilà encore une chouette occasion de me rappeler cette soirée. Après la naissance de notre enfant, nous nous sommes très vite séparé Annabeth et moi et en moins d'une année j'étais devenu alcoolique, dépressif et drogué. Mon fils aurait aujourd'hui 5 ans. Ah oui, je vous ai dit que j'enchaînais les conquêtes d'une nuit ?

Voilà c'était Percy Jackson… 23 ans… célibataire… enfin presque !


	2. Je me présente à un entretien d'embauche

_Voilà mon premier chapitre, c'est ma première vraie fanfiction alors ne soyez pas trop dur s'il vous plait ^^' !_

**_PS : Les personnages de l'univers de Percy Jackson ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Rick Riordan._**

**Chapitre 1 : Je me présente à un entretien d'embauche **

Manhattan, 9h30

La galère ! J'ai une heure de retard à mon entretien d'embauche ! Bon d'habitude, je n'ai que 30 minutes mais là une heure ! M****, ça fait beaucoup quand même ! J'ai donc précipitamment poussé mes couvertures pour sortir du lit et j'ai saisit avec violence mon réveil :

**« Bon sang espèce de c****** ! Tu pouvais pas me réveiller avant ? »**

Je me suis vite rendu compte que je parlais à un réveil… un stupide réveille sans intérêt ! Je n'avais plus le temps de me déshabiller alors j'ai enfilé un costume cravate par dessus mon pyjama. Pour mon bas de costume, j'ai eu plus de mal mais finalement je suis parvenu à masquer mon bas de pyjama. J'ai couru vers la porte d'entrée en prenant mes clés de voiture.

Arrivé dehors je me suis vite rendu compte que j'avais oublié une chose très importante, j'étais en manque de nicotines. Vite vite ! remontons. En ouvrant la porte de mon appartement, j'ai très vite trouvé mon trésor : un paquet de Lucky Strike et de Marlboro.

De retour à ma voiture, j'ai hésité entre fumer une Lucky Strike ou fumer une Marlboro. Alors pour ne pas faire de jaloux, j'ai mis les deux cigarettes dans ma bouche. J'ai ressenti comme une extase lorsque j'ai appuyé sur le briquet et qu'une flamme a jailli pour allumer mes deux clopes. J'ai inspiré un bon coup et bientôt, ma voiture était remplie de fumée.

Je voudrais bien vous parler de ma voiture, vous dire qu'elle est ultra rapide, luxueuse, très maniable, très silencieuse et très confortable. En fait c'était l'inverse, il s'agissait d'un vieux tacot que j'avais gagné au poker, il était lent, bruyant, inconfortable et chacune de ses accélérations me donnait l'impression qu'il allait rendre l'âme…. Je l'adorais cette voiture !

Fumant toujours comme un pompier, je suis rapidement arrivé sur mon futur lieu de travail. J'ai garé ma voiture sur une place réservée… bah quoi ? j'allais à un entretien d'embauche ! une place devait m'être réservée pour ça. Je suis descendu de mon tacot, je me suis soigneusement regardé dans le pare-brise et j'ai jeté mes deux cigarettes sur la route… la poubelle étant trop loin pour moi. J'ai pris un peu de parfum pour mon haleine, on ne devait pas savoir que j'étais fumeur… bingo… je me suis étouffé et j'ai été contraint d'attendre 5 minutes de plus avant de reprendre le contrôle de mon être.

**« Persée Jackson ! »**

Même avec une heure de retard je suis passé juste à temps ! Vous avez vu cette chance ! Néanmoins, je détestais déjà ce mec car il m'avait appelé par mon vrai nom… bon sang… je préfère de loin Percy !

**« Ouais c'est moi j'arrive ! »**

Je suis entré et le mec en face de moi avait un p***** de look mafieux ! Je vous jure qui me paraissait louche !

**« Asseyez vous monsieur Jackson ! »**

J'ai donc obéit comme un vulgaire chien et amené mes fesses sur la première des chaises. Visiblement celle-ci était en bois et avait été construite par le fabriquant français _Mercier-Diffusion. _Vous vous demandez comment je peux voir toutes ces choses inutiles d'un simple regard ? Eh bien… moi aussi !

« Donc monsieur Jackson vous avez fait une demande pour un poste dans notre entreprise ? »

Bah oui … franchement, je suis pas venu ici pour discuter… quel blaireau ! La vérité c'est que j'en avais marre d'entendre ma mère me dire : Percy trouve toi un boulot car j'en ai marre de subvenir encore à tes besoins… tu es adulte ! J'ai craqué et envoyé 257 e-mails aux entreprises non loin de chez moi et… je n'ai eu qu'une seule réponse ! (Hommage à la série _Bref_ que j'adore :P !)

**« Ah oui tout à fait ! Je suis motivé à bloc … **

**-Mais c'est extraordinaire ! Avant toutes choses … savez vous parler français ? **(Il est vrai que ça fait bizarre mais je respecte les livres donc faisons comme ci Percy parlait anglais )

**-Ah … il faut savoir parler français ?**

**-Oui monsieur Jackson… nous sommes dans une agence de voyage internationale ! »**

J'ai dû mordre ma lèvre pour ne pas rire, j'avais posté mon CV dans une agence de voyages ! Percy tu es vraiment un abruti !

**« Ah mais oui bien sur !**

**-Monsieur Jackson …. Maîtrisez vous une langue couramment ?**

**-Le grec ancien !**

**-Je ne crains que nous ne parlions plus en grec ancien depuis longtemps …**

**-L'espagnol !**

**-Vous parlez espagnol ? Mais c'est génial, faites moi une démonstration !**

**-Hola ! Buenos Dias ! et Adios !**

**-Soit …. Passons à autre chose, donnez moi vos qualités !**

**-Travailleur, passionné et obstiné ! »**

J'étais plutôt devenu fainéant, grand dormeur et lâche depuis quelques années. Mais bon, le mec était pas obligé de le savoir.

**« Bien… une famille ?**

**-Un fils qui vit avec sa mère à San Francisco ! Ma mère vit ici à New York.**

**-D'accord ! Et pour finir j'ai vu dans votre CV que vous étiez diplômé de la région. Pourquoi avez-vous changer 4 fois de collège ?**

**-Oh … graves problèmes de santé ! Mais tout est réglé maintenant.**

**-D'accord ! On vous rappellera… au revoir**

**-Au revoir !**

**-Oh juste une dernière chose monsieur Jackson… avez-vous une passion ?**

**-J'adore l'eau !**

**-Mais c'est fabuleux ! »**

En sortant, j'ai allumé une nouvelle cigarette Lucky Strike et je l'ai lentement glissé dans ma bouche. Pour moi mon entretien d'embauche s'était très bien passé ! J'ai donc vite saisit mon sublime téléphone portable pour appeler ma mère.

**« Sally Jackson j'écoute ?**

**-Maman ... grande nouvelle ! Mon entretien s'est bien passé !**

**-Oh chéri c'est fabuleux ! J'espère franchement que tu auras ce poste… tu le mérite franchement.**

**-Je suis d'accord avec toi ! »**

Juste avant de raccrocher, ma mère m'a mise au courant que j'aurais une surprise en rentrant chez moi. Youpi ! Une nouvelle console de jeux ? Un nouveau jeux ? Un abonnement au magasine Playboy ? Une remise sur les Lucky Strike ou les Marlboro ? Sans plus attendre j'ai appuyé sur le champignon et me suis fait arrêté par la police car j'avais grillé 3 feux rouges.

Arrivé devant chez moi, j'ai garé ma voiture sur une place handicapée car je ne voulais pas m'emmerder à chercher une place ailleurs. Montant l'escalier de mon immeuble, je transpirais comme un bœuf. Devant ma porte était placé un journal dont le grand titre était : _Dubaï, construire l'avenir avec nous !_ J'ai pris le bout de papier et je l'ai jeté à la poubelle, je savais même pas ou était Dubaï alors bon… J'ai enlevé ma veste et posé mon paquet de cigarette quand le téléphone s'est mit à sonner. Je l'ai vite décroché :

**« Ouais c'est qui ?…**

**-Sympa l'accueil Cervelle d'Algues… »**

Je vous assure que j'étais en train de prendre une bonne grosse bouteille de vodka dans mon frigo lorsque j'ai entendu mon ancien surnom. Cela m'a fait tellement d'effet que j'ai lâché la bouteille :

**« Annabeth ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?**

**-Ta mère ne t'as pas prévenue ?**

**-Ah c'était toi la surprise ? Je comprend mieux !**

**-Bon… je viens passer des vacances à New York avec Ulykk !**

**-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Car comme tout garçon de 5 ans, Ulykk voudrait rencontrer son papa…**

**-Oh m**** !… Heu je veux dire… Oh génial ! Et vous logerez chez ma mère ?**

**-Mais quel culot ! On vient chez toi Cervelle d'Algues !**

**-Ah ouais p***** quand même ! Ah oui je serais heureux de vous accueillir. Vous arrivez quand ?**

**-Demain soir, inutile de venir nous chercher à l'aéroport, on prendra un taxi ! Bon allez à demain Percy…**

**-Ouais à demain Puits de Sagesse… »**

Bon j'avais en gros 24 heures pour nettoyez le champs de m**** qui me servait d'appartement car je recevais mon fils que je n'avais pas vu depuis sa naissance et la mère de mon fils qui devait me détester…. Je suis mort ! J'y arriverais jamais !

Alors ? Quels sont vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre ? ^^ Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour ce langage un peu vulgaire et cette incitation à la cigarette et à l'alcool , je veux juste montrer la descente aux enfers de Percy. En dehors de cela, je ne fume pas et n'est victime d'aucun problème avec l'alcool ni avec la drogue. De plus, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour l'auteur et son œuvre et m'excuse d'avance pour la dégradation de son personnage principal dont je suis un grand fan !


	3. Je passe du bon temps chez moi

_Et un petit deuxième chapitre pour la route ) ! _

_PS : Les personnages de l'univers de Percy Jackson ne m'appartiennent pas … ils sont la propriété de Rick Riordan. _

**Chapitre 2 : Je passe du bon temps chez moi …**

J'avais à peine nettoyé la cuisine que je me suis littéralement endormi d'ennui. Le ménage n'est vraiment pas mon truc, j'ai d'ailleurs toujours rêvé d'embaucher une femme de ménage mais avec mes nombreux jours de chômage à répétition cela était impossible. Sans ma mère je serais déjà à la rue.

J'ai rêvé que j'étais sur une plage de sable blanc au Bahamas et qu'une jolie fille essayait de conclure avec moi. N'étant pas saoule j'ai bien sûr répondu non. Puis le rêve a changé et je me suis retrouvé dans une bonne vieille discothèque new-yorkaise à danser sur la _Fièvre du Samedi Soir _avec le costume blanc de John Travolta. J'ai flippé sur le coup lorsque j'ai vu la date de 1977 écrite sur un téléviseur vieux comme la préhistoire…. Puis je me suis réveillé.

Manhattan, 10h30

Je me suis réveillé la tête sur le canapé avec une bouteille d'alcool à la main. En temps normal, je l'aurais sirotée sans réfléchir mais là, une soudaine envie de vomir m'a convaincue de la remettre dans mon frigo. Oh m**** ! J'ai plus rien à manger ! Il faut que j'aille acheter des provisions !

Descendant à toute vitesse les escaliers avec une cigarette Marlboro, j'ai heurté ma voisine madame Fever (se prononce Fiver). Alors laissez moi vous la décrire, une femme âgée de 81 ans avec de petite lunette ronde sur le visage, des habits datant des années 40 ou 50 ainsi qu'un petit sac à main… le portrait de la parfaite mamie qu'on adore… c'était mon cas, je l'adorais !

« Oh excusez moi madame Fever !

**-Ce n'est rien Percy, ou court-tu comme cela ?**

**-Je pars remplir mon frigo ! »**

Madame Fever a rigolé et m'a tendu un sachet de courses pleins. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, cette femme faisait tout pour m'aider et j'ai un respect infini pour elle. Elle m'a appris à faire le ménage (le peu que je sache faire en tout cas) et à me préparer quelques petits plats (bah oui la pizza ça coûte chère à force !). En réalité, madame Fever était la grand-mère que je n'avais pas eu la chance d'avoir.

« Oh merci ! Comment puis-je vous remercier ?

-Présente moi ta fiancée et ton fils !

-Mais comment vous savez ?

**-Ta mère m'a appelée, tu dormais donc tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone … **

-Oh mince… promis je vous les présenterez ! Mais ce n'est pas ma fiancée !

-C'est bien la mère de ton fils ?

**-Oui … **

**-Oh mon brave Percy… sache que ce genre d'histoires finissent rarement par une amitié… soit vous allez vous ignorer totalement… soit vous allez reconstruire quelque chose ! »**

J'ai sourit en la serrant dans mes bras. Elle m'a rendu ce sourire avant de me donner une bonne gifle :

« Aie ! Que ce que j'ai fais ?

-Percy ! On ne fume pas à l'intérieur ! »

D'un geste, elle a saisit ma cigarette et la jetée dans la poubelle la plus proche. Elle m'a donné un petit coup de parapluie en rigolant et m'a dit de faire attention à moi. Sur ceux, je suis remonté remplir mon frigo.

Ultime problème en arrivant, mes 12 grosses bouteilles d'alcool et les quelques bières prenaient la totalité de l'espace de mon frigo. Alors qui choisir ? l'alcool ou la nourriture ? Un jour normal j'aurais choisi sans hésitation l'alcool mais ayant de la visite je devais faire bonne impression. J'ai donc placé les bouteilles d'alcool sous mon lit et rangé tranquillement les provisions dans mon frigo.

Le reste de l'après-midi, je l'ai passé à nettoyer mon appartement. J'ai retrouvé sous mon canapé un ou deux _« cadavres » _de bouteilles que j'avais dû boire lors de la dernière fiesta que j'avais organisée chez moi … c'est à dire, il y a 3 jours ….

Le téléphone s'est mit à sonner vers 17h00 et j'ai décroché sans hésitation.

« Alerte ! Oh m****… Allô ?

-Persée Jackson ?

-Ah non c'est une erreur, vous êtes chez Percy Jackson ici !

-Cessez donc d'essayer de faire de l'humeur, je suis la secrétaire de _American Airlines Travel_ !

-Vous voulez me faire une offre de voyage ?

-Non… vous avez passé un entretien d'embauche chez nous… et bien vous êtes engagé !

-Oh p***** ! Excusez moi ! Je commence quand ?

-Demain mais venez maintenant ! Le patron va vous expliquer votre travail …

-J'accours vers vous ! »

La honte totale ! La seule chose qu'avait retenu le patron de cette boite était que j'adorais l'eau. Et bien sûr, il me tendit fièrement un seau d'eau et un balai afin que Percy Jackson devienne le nouveau homme d'entretien …. Youpi. Bon au moins, mon salaire était assez correct pour que je m'achète de quoi vivre.

En sortant, j'ai regardé l'heure en me disant qu'Annabeth et Ulykk ne devraient plus tarder. Etant garé sur une place réservée, j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de trouver un petit papier sur mes essuie-glaces me disant de payer une amende. J'ai fais comme d'habitude, je l'ai jeté à la poubelle !

Roulant sur Times Square était vraiment quelque chose d'agréable. La foule était vraiment importante et il était très facile de trouver une célébrité dans les environs … un exemple… tenez bingo ! Sur ma gauche, Johnny Depp en pleine interview pour son nouveau film ! Trouvant ce spectacle assez agréable, j'ai voulu faire monter le plaisir en allumant une petite Lucky Strike mais je n'ai pas fais attention à la route et boum… un parc-choc en moins et un phare d'explosé. J'ai du appeler une dépanneuse qui malheureusement est tombé en panne peu de temps après.

Je suis arrivé pile à l'heure chez moi. J'ai caché vite fait mes paquets de cigarettes et me suis mis du parfum pour masquer l'odeur du tabac. Munis dulivre_ Le Seigneur des anneaux : la Communauté de l'anneau, _je m'apprêter à entrer dans la Terre du Milieu lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. J'ai pris une grande inspiration lorsque j'ai reconnu la voix de ma mère et de madame Fever. J'ai ouvert la porte.

« Percy mon chéri !

-Salut maman … entre donc ! »

Je l'embrasse chaleureusement et me dit que ça fait du bien de la revoir. Mine de rien, on habite dans la même ville mais cette ville est tellement étendue que venir la voir en semaine est difficile… surtout quand je suis ivre.

« Percy … ta famille est très charmante !

-Merci madame Fever mais quelle famille ? »

Madame Fever a alors laissé place à une femme de mon âge portant un enfant d'approximativement 5 ans. Elle m'a laissé bouche bée, ses cheveux blonds et bouclés étaient magnifiques et lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules. Elle portait un simple pull rose et blanc avec un jean bleu et blanc ainsi qu'une paire de converses roses. Sa peau était bronzée et ses yeux d'un gris orage. Annabeth était restée la même depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. L'enfant qu'elle portait avait de magnifiques yeux gris comme sa mère et des cheveux noirs comme… moi … ça me faisait vraiment drôle de savoir que j'étais son père… qu'il était le bébé que j'avais porté une fois à la maternité. Ulykk se blottit un peu plus contre sa mère et c'est Annabeth qui m'a sorti de mes pensées !

« Salut Percy ! … tu as drôlement changé …

-Salut Annabeth … toi tu es restée exactement la même… »

Elle a rougit puis a détourné son regard vers mon appartement. Ulykk m'a sourit :

« Tu es un ami de mon papa ?… »

Annabeth m'a lancée un regard de détresse pour me faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit. Cela me fit mal sur le coup, mon fils n'avait même pas un souvenir de moi mais lorsqu'on vient de naître, on ne retient rien donc c'était une réaction tout à fait normal de la part du gamin. Je lui sourit en retour :

« Oui Ulykk… je l'ai connu !

-Oh trop cool, il vit loin … ?

-Non pas si loin…

-Tu crois qu'il m'aimera ? »

Lorsque Ulykk a posé sa dernière question, tout les regards se sont posés sur moi. J'avais une trouille bleue, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Annabeth a plongé son regard dans le mien en espérant que je trouve la _« bonne »_ réponse. J'ai soupiré :

« Je ne sais pas Ulykk… je l'espère.. »

Tout le monde a été déçu de ma réponse surtout Annabeth qui m'a toisée d'un regard triste avant d'amener Ulykk vers la cuisine. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une bonne clope pour me remonter le moral mais impossible de fumer ici et encore moins devant ma mère et la mère de mon fils. J'ai donc discrètement fouillé un tiroir à la recherche de la solution d'urgence : un patch. Finalement j'en est trouvé trois. Je me suis éloigné dans ma chambre afin de les placer sur mon torse et une fois ceci fait, direction la salle à manger ! La soirée ne s'annonce pas de tout repos.

Pendant le repas Annabeth n'a pas arrêté de m'observer et ça me saoulé c'est le cas de le dire car j'avais une folle envie de me gratter … tout ça à cause de mes patchs…. Madame Fever avait préparé un repas de fou… une bonne grosse dinde bien grasse et bien juteuse comme je les aime…. C'est bizarre, _Thanksgiving _n'est qu'en novembre… pas en juin. Ma mère a alors engagé la conversation :

« Alors Annabeth…. Comment se passe la vie à San Francisco ?

-Assez dur de trouver un emploi stable mais je m'en sors …

-Tu cherches toute seule ?

-Oui… il faut bien !

-Tiens Percy prend en de la graine ! »

Encore une p***** de situation embarrassante, lorsque ma mère a dit cela, j'étais en train de me battre avec ma dinde et tenter d'en arracher un bon gros bout. Résultat, je me suis stoppé net avec mon bout de viande encore accroché. Ulykk a explosé de rire avec le reste de la table. J'ai délicatement remis la dinde dans l'assiette et je me suis défendu :

« D'ailleurs… j'ai trouvé un emploi !

-C'est pas vrai mon chéri… quel genre d'emploi ?

-_American Airlines Travel_ ! »

J'ai dû mentir en disant que j'avais un des postes les mieux placés dans l'agence de voyage la plus importante de New York ... la honte si elles découvraient que j'étais au service de ménage tout ça parce que j'avais dis que j'aimais l'eau. Annabeth m'a regardé et j'ai fais de même …. Deux tomates sont apparues. Je me rend vite compte que madame Fever avait raison… j'étais encore amoureux d'Annabeth Chase. Ulykk m'a observé avec sa magnifique bouille enfantine :

« Et Percy … alors on va dormir chez toi ? »

-Oui Ulykk … j'espère que tu vas te plaire !

-Oui !

-Si tu as besoin de savoir quelque chose… demande moi …

-Je veux savoir si papa aime toujours maman ? »

Sur cette question, j'ai blanchit et Annabeth aussi, je commençais même à transpirer … il fallait que je quitte cette table au plus vite… Mes patchs commençaient vraiment à me démanger ! De plus, j'avais besoin d'un calmant robuste. Je me suis levé rapidement :

« Oh excusez moi je dois m'absenter … je n'en ai pas pour longtemps … Ulykk tu n'auras qu'à demander à ton père quand tu le verras… il sera te répondre mieux que moi… »

C'est la deuxième fois que je déçois Ulykk et Annabeth… mais pourquoi est-elle déçue ? On s'est séparés il y a de cela 5 ans ! Elle ne devrait pas réagir comme ça !

J'ai très vite ouvert un tiroir pour prendre une boite de calmant. J'en ai fais glisser trois dans ma main et n'ayant pas d'eau à portée j'ai fais passer la petite troupe à l'aide de quelques gouttes de vodka…. Le mélange de la mort. Ensuite, j'ai retiré mes patchs et de nouveau en manque de nicotines, j'ai discrètement allumé une cigarette Marlboro dans la cuisine. Fort heureusement, la fumée n'a jamais quitté le domaine de la cuisine. Une fois ma cigarette finie, je l'ai jeté par la fenêtre… la poubelle étant trop loin pour moi. J'ai laissé ouvert la fenêtre pour que la fumée disparaisse et j'ai ensuite parfumé l'ensemble de la pièce. Dans quelques minutes, personne ne pourra me soupçonner d'avoir fumé ici. Il était donc temps pour moi de retourner à la salle à manger et d'affronter mon destin.

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? _


	4. Promenade en ville

**Voilà enfin la suite les amis ! Je suis désolé pour cette longue (interminable) absence mais mes études étaient très difficiles... Je profite donc de ces vacances pour continuer ! Encore désolé ! Et merci de la lire ) !**

**Chapitre 3 : Promenade en ville et vieille connaissance **

Ma mère et Mme. Fever repartirent très vite. Ulykk se mit dans le lit que je lui avais spécialement préparé (c'était la première fois que je faisais ça en plus) tout en me remerciant. Une fois la lumière de sa chambre éteinte, il ne restait plus que moi et Annabeth dans le couloir.

A la faible luminosité du couloir, elle ressemblait à un ange en pleine réflexion. Peut-être réfléchissait-elle à nous ? Je n'y croyais guère ! Moi-même j'avais tourné la page … ou plutôt avait « essayé » de tourner la page. Enfin, Annabeth se retourna lentement et me fixa :

**« Mignon ? Pas vrai ? »**

Au début, je ne comprenais pas du tout de quoi elle parlait … alors j'ai dit un truc : **« Ouais … »**. Annabeth soupira et me dit :

**« Je parle de Ulykk » **

**« Oh ! Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas compris ! Oui, il est mignon … »**

**« Ça ne te dérange pas … ? »**

**« De quoi ? »**

**« Cette situation … que je vienne chez toi ? Qu'il ne sache pas qui tu es vraiment ? »**

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre à cette question. J'étais mal vis-à-vis du fait qu'Ulykk ne se souvienne pas de moi … mais d'un autre côté j'étais soulagé ! Je ne voulais pas que mon fils sache ce que j'étais devenu avec le temps. J'avais coupé les ponts avec quasiment tout le monde … J'étais seul !

**« Non … »**

Je pensais que cette réponse allait suffire mais Annabeth baissa le regard en soupirant et m'observa longuement :

**« Tu as changé finalement… Bonne nuit Percy »**

Elle entra dans la chambre d'amis et referma la porte lentement derrière elle. Je me suis retrouvé subitement comme un c** devant la porte à dire : **« Bonne nuit … ». **C'est l'esprit complétement embrouillé et plein de questions que je suis allé me coucher.

_Manhattan, 8h00_

La galère ! J'étais en retard, je n'avais que 30 minutes pour me rendre au centre-ville et aux heures de pointe, cela devenait aussi difficile que _Mission Impossible_ ! P***** ! Je ne suis pas Tom Cruise !

J'ai laissé un mot à Annabeth en disant que je rentrerais pour 14h et que j'emmènerais Ulykk à Central Park le reste de l'aprem. En espérant qu'elle soit assez intelligente pour comprendre que c'était moi qu'il l'avait écrit : _J'avais encore zappé la signature !_ Enfin bon, je pense que ce genre de détails ne posera aucun problème à une fille d'Athéna.

J'étais arrivé sur Times Square quand mon téléphone se mit à vibrer ! J'avais reçu un mail ! Et m****, je ne savais pas lire les mails sur le téléphone. De rage, j'ai enfoncé mon doigt dans la première touche de gauche et youpi, mon mail s'est ouvert :

**De : **_Jason GraceprêteurRomeRome _

**A : **_Percy JacksonletombeurdeManhattan _

**OBJET : **_Mariage_

Hey Percy ! C'est Jason (je pense que tu t'en es douté en voyant mon adresse xD)

Ça va ? Que-ce que tu deviens ? On n'a plus de news de toi depuis longtemps, donne en un peu mince ! Tout le monde est inquiet …

De mon côté, je suis toujours prêteur au Camp Jupiter mais je prévois de stopper tout ça pour m'installer avec Piper à la Nouvelle-Rome. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'envoi ce message … Il y a le mariage de Grover et Genièvre dans une semaine et ce bon vieux biquet m'a demandé de t'inviter ! J'espère que tu répondras à l'appelle … comme au bon vieux temps )

J'ai appris qu'Annabeth était à New York pour te voir, embrasse là pour nous et dis à Ulykk que son tonton Jason et sa tata Piper voudraient le voir plus souvent !

Donc rendez-vous à l'hôtel _César Palace_ de Las Vegas la semaine prochaine :P ! Jeudi !

_PS :_ Je kiffe ton pseudo ! xD

Ce message m'a fait tellement rire que des larmes se sont mises à couler involontairement. J'étais vraiment content que mes amis pensent toujours à moi … ils me manquent beaucoup. Grover est mon meilleur ami et je viens d'apprendre qu'il allait se marier… ce satyre doit m'en vouloir à mourir pour ne lui avoir donné aucune nouvelle. Ah Percy ! Tu es le plus grand c** que la Terre ait vue sur son sol. Fin bon, j'ai répondu très vite à Jason.

**De : **Percy JacksonletombeurdeManhattan

**A : **Jason GraceprêteurRomeRome

**OBJET : **_Mariage(RE)_

Salut Jason ! Oh … excuse-moi sincèrement pour ce grand vide intersidéral dans mon existence … j'ai eu quelques problèmes récemment … je te raconterais ça ! :/

Oui je serais de la partie ! Rendez-vous au _César Palace_ alors !

Promis pour Annabeth et Ulykk, embrasse tout le monde pour moi d'accord ? … vous me manquez énormément ;)

_PS :_ T'as pas vu le tien ? xD

Je croyais sincèrement que la journée commençait bien mais un BOUM fracassant m'a prouvé le contraire : je venais de percuter une voiture … et pas n'importe laquelle … celle de Will Smith…

_Manhattan, 8h50_

Arriver au boulot avec vingt minutes de retard est vraiment quelque chose que je vous déconseille, surtout votre premier jour de travail. En réalité j'aurais pu arriver à 40 mais j'avais envie de tirer une petite cigarette. C'est donc sans surprise que le patron m'a accueilli dans le hall, le regard glacial.

**« Monsieur Jackson ! Vous êtes en retard ! »**

**« Rho je sais monsieur … il y avait du monde sur la route » **

**« Bon je vais être gentil avec vous … mais si vous êtes à nouveau en retard la prochaine fois … dehors ! »**

Ouf ! J'étais seulement à demi-grillé. Il fallait que je fasse plus attention, si je venais à perdre mon travail, ma mère allait carrément me « défoncer ».

En moins de cinq minutes, j'ai pris mon ballet et ma petite casquette d'entretien et j'ai balayé … balayé … et c'était dur … mais dur … zzz !

**« Pss… Jackson, tu dors ! » **

**« Hein ?! »**

Effectivement, je venais de me réveiller. J'avais sans doute bavé ou émis des bruits bizarres devant tout le monde. Et le pire de tout cela, j'étais dans le hall d'entrée.

Portant ma main à mon visage pour essuyer cette substance dégueulasse et visqueuse qu'on appelle « bave », je me suis vite remis à bosser. Lorsque l'envie de fumer me prenait, j'allais subitement aux toilettes et HOP, ça restait discret... Mais qui est l'abruti qui a interdit de fumer dans les lieux publics ?!

La matinée fut assez longue mais le soulagement et la libération arriva lorsque 13h30 s'afficha sur l'horloge. Je n'avais pas oublié que je devais emmener Ulykk à Central Park et passer l'aprèm avec lui.

En rentrant dans mon vieux taco, je vis que Jason avait répondu à mon email :

**De :** _Jason GraceprêteurRomeRome _

**A :** _Percy JacksonletombeurdeManhattan _

**OBJET :** Mariage (RE)

Bah il est cool mon pseudo ! :D … Annabeth doit adorer le tien !

Bon et j'oubliais : O ! J'ai réussi à convaincre Piper que la PS3 était cool ! Alors ramène _God of War_, je veux vraiment essayer ! En plus on sera nombreux au mariage pour y jouer : Moi, Toi, Grover, Tyson, Léo, Frank, Dakota, Larry, Octave … Oh ouais ça va être l'éclate totale !

Ah et oui, je suis un petit pigeon voyageur … voilà les adresses de tout le monde :

_Frank : FrankieVancouverForever _

_Hazel : GemmeHazel _

_Piper :_ _Pip'sMcLeanGrace _

_Léo :_ _McLéolebeaugosse _

_Grover : Panisback _

_Tyson : CycloTys _

_Thalia : FuckBarbie _

….

Je rigolais devant les adresses de mes compères mais j'avais aussi la boule au ventre. J'avais littéralement coupé contact avec eux il y a de nombreuses années, ça allait être difficile de les regarder en face après cela.

Boum !

Après avoir percuté une autre voiture, une pensée me vint à l'esprit : l'ensemble du trafic mondial se regroupe à Times Square dans un but unique … _enlever des points au permis de Percy Jackson !_

C'est avec soulagement qu'en évitant la police, qu'en ayant le temps de fumer une cigarette et consommer une petite bière (que j'avais acheté au supermarché du coin), je suis finalement arrivé à l'heure.

**« Percy ! »**

Le petit bonhomme descendit des escaliers et se jeta dans mes bras. Une sensation vraiment agréable mais qui me gênait atrocement. Je savais très bien que si Ulykk savait la vérité, il ne serait pas aussi gentil avec moi … il me détesterait.

**« Salut mon grand »** dis-je tout en lui caressant les cheveux. **« Tu es prêt ? »**

**« Oui ! J'ai jamais vu Central Park en vraie ! Juste en photo »**

**« Ah oui ! Alors là … tu vas en avoir le souffle coupé »**

Le trajet en voiture fut plutôt agréable, je n'ai pas eu un seul accident. Ulykk me parlait sans cesse de sa vie à San Francisco, de ses passions et de ses rêves. De mon côté, j'écoutais attentivement chaque détails. Je faisais face à deux sentiments : de la tristesse car je n'avais pas été là pour lui mais également du bonheur car ce petit gars n'avait manqué de rien. Finalement, je repensais à ma conversation électronique avec Jason :

**« Au fait, ton oncle Jason et ta tante Piper te font un gros bisous ! »**

**« C'est vrai ?! » **répondit Ulykk, les yeux pétillants de joie. **« Mais ? Tu les connais ? »**

**« Bien sûr ! » **dis-je avec enthousiasme. **« Ils sont géniaux ! »**

**« Oui ! Tu sais … ils ont beaucoup aidé maman quand … papa n'était pas là »**

Mon fils avait prononcé cela d'un ton si triste que j'ai dû me concentrer sur la route pour ne pas craquer. J'ai été sauvé car nous étions arrivés peu de temps après.

Ulykk adorait Central-Park. Je le voyais dans ses yeux. On a passé l'après-midi à jouer à cache-cache et à manger des glaces puis des hot-dogs. En tournant la tête vers Ulykk, j'ai remarqué avec stupéfaction que sa glace était toute bleue… exactement comme la mienne. Ulykk se mit à rire lorsque je lui fis remarquer :

**« Je ne sais pas … j'aime beaucoup la couleur bleue … ça me rend heureux »** dit le gamin en souriant.

**« Figure-toi que-moi aussi ! »**

**« Trop cool ! Et tu aimes nager ? »**

**« Bien sûr ! C'est génial d'être dans l'eau ! »**

**« On pourrait aller à la piscine tous les deux ?! » **

**« Ouais ! La semaine prochaine si tu veux ! »**

Ulykk était tout à fait d'accord sur ce point. Nous avons convenu à une date : mardi prochain. De mon côté, j'avais la semaine pour me réparer ma voiture et faire bonne impression dans mon entreprise. Avec un peu de chance, je deviendrais PDG avant la fin de celle-ci.

Le retour fut aussi agréable que l'aller. Cette après-midi devait être l'une des plus belles de ma vie. C'est très marrant d'apprendre à connaitre une personne, surtout quand la personne en question est votre gamin.

**« Pourquoi maman est bizarre avec toi ? »**

Cette question m'a vraiment prise de cours, je n'avais vraiment pas la réponse à cette question. Annabeth agissait bizarrement avec moi, oui c'est certain. Pourquoi ? La réponse était sans doute trop grosse et trop lourde à supporter pour mon moral actuel.

**« Je ne sais pas … »**

**« Tu devrais lui demander … »**

**« Ulykk... arrête ! »**

Le ton que j'avais employé était plus fort que d'habitude. Mon fils a tourné la tête pour observer le paysage et n'a plus rien ajouté. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, mais je ne voulais pas parler d'Annabeth … pas maintenant. C'était trop dur !

_Manhattan, 22h40_

La soirée s'est passée normalement. Annabeth et moi n'avons pas dit un mot. Ulykk a raconté avec joie son aprèm avec moi et Annabeth a semblé heureuse un court instant avant de me fixer et de me dire : _« Evite les glaces … c'est mauvais pour les dents ! »_. Oui, c'est la remarque débile de toutes les mamans … malheureusement, c'est vrai !

Annabeth semblait déçue lorsque je lui ai dit que je n'allais pas passer la soirée avec eux. Ne m'en voulez pas … j'aime beaucoup Ulykk et passer une soirée avec Annabeth ne me dérangerait pas … mais, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Pour ça, unique solution : _Le SexTrip Bar_.

Je n'y allais pas pour voir les filles se trémousser, j'y allais uniquement pour boire un coup. Le serveur me connaissait bien et les cocktails étaient délicieux. On pouvait facilement s'y vider l'esprit.

Voilà donc où je me trouvais à 22h40 … au bar.

Je regardais avec tristesse mon cinquième verre vide. Je n'étais pas ivre, avec les années … l'alcool ne me faisait plus rien … surement parce que j'étais un demi-dieu … non, j'étais devenu alcoolique tout simplement.

Au moment où je commençais mon sixième verre, un souvenir m'enveloppa :

*****6 ans plus tôt*****

**« Hey Percy ! Viens voir ! »**

J'étais paralysé … cette voix, c'était Grover … et je savais exactement où j'étais et surtout ce que j'allais faire. Je voulais hurler, lui dire de ne pas m'appeler… de rester avec moi … mais il ne fallait surtout pas que je le suive.

Malheureusement, l'autre-moi (du souvenir) a répondu :

**« J'arrive mec ! »**

L'autre-moi s'est levé de la chaise et s'est dirigé vers Grover.

J'ai supplié que ce souvenir disparaisse avant que le cauchemar n'arrive. Finalement une voix m'a ramené à la réalité.

*****Fin du souvenir*****

**« Le grand Percy Jackson … dans un endroit pareil … quelle surprise ! »**

J'ai tourné la tête. Un garçon se tenait à côté de moi. Il était afro-américain, portait des vêtements assez modernes en cuir. Une personne normale l'aurait pris pour un simple motard ou un petit dealer … mais je savais qui il était réellement. Son arme pendait à sa taille, elle était recourbée. Une arme égyptienne … J'avais fait sa connaissance lors d'une affaire de crocodile à Long Island … je l'avais revu ensuite une ou deux fois … mais c'était il y a très longtemps. Finalement, je suis sorti de ma torpeur :

**« Carter Kane … toi ? Ici ? »**

Le garçon sourit et prit un verre. Je savais d'avance que Carter était un garçon correct, il n'allait pas finir ivre. Il allait juste parler et repartir comme si de rien n'était. J'aimais être avec lui, mais c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Nous étions les enfants de deux mondes … deux mondes trop différents (mais néanmoins alliés), je ne pouvais pas dire à quelqu'un qui était Carter et inversement.

**« Alors Percy ? Que-ce qui t'amène ici ? Tu chasses un monstre ? Tu n'as pas ton épée … »**

**« Désolé Carter … J'ai pris ma retraite depuis la défaite de Gaïa … les dieux, c'est terminé … »**

**« Alors j'en déduis que tu as un problème avec une fille ? »** dit-il en souriant. **« C'est cette Annabeth c'est ça ? »**

**« Hum … Il y a un autre problème, j'ai un fils ! »**

**« C'est vrai ?! Félicitations mec ! »**

**« Merci… »** Dis-je, en soupirant. **« Le problème c'est qu'il ne sait pas qui je suis. Et ça fait cinq ans que mon état de santé se dégrade … je fume, je bois... et je me drogue ! »**

Sa réaction m'a un peu surpris. Il m'a giflé. Une gifle si rapide et si forte qu'elle a retentit dans tous le bar. Les passants se retournaient et nous dévisageaient. C'était vraiment horrible comme sensation. Finalement, Carter a répliqué assez fort sans détourner son regard du mien : **« C'est rien …Reprenez vos discussions »**

Les clients s'exécutèrent et l'animation se remit en route. J'avais la main sur ma joue, devenue toute rouge :

**« Mais t'es fou ! » **lui dis-je avec colère.

**« Non … je cherche seulement à t'aider. Alors maintenant, tu vas réfléchir et te relever. Le monde ne s'arrête pas de tourner. Tu vas te comporter en vrai père ! Un vrai père ne passe pas ses soirées dans un club de … laisse tomber ! Retourne chez toi ! » ** Me cria-t'il.

**« Mec, je veux bien faire des efforts ! Mais je ne peux pas conduire, j'ai bu cinq verres ! »**

Carter se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne se retourna à aucun moment. Mais je savais qu'il soupirait.

**« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? » **lui demandais-je.

Il haussa les épaules puis me répondit :

**« Je me suis dit que Percy Jackson n'avait rien à faire dans un endroit pareil »**

**« Mais ?! »**

Pour toutes réponses, il leva sa main droite en l'air et claqua des doigts. Un instant plus tard, j'étais devant la porte de mon appartement. La pleine lune se reflétait contre le mur. Le garçon m'avait téléporté ici … Et il avait raison : Je devais changer. J'ai donc inséré la clé dans la serrure, puis ouvert la porte.

A ce moment précis, Annabeth m'attendait à l'entrée, les bras croisés, le regard furieux. Elle tenait une carte de fidélité du _SexTrip Bar_.

**« Puis-je savoir ce que c'est que ça ?! » **

Je savais à ce moment précis que j'allais passer une mauvaise nuit…

_**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? **_


	5. Je vais chez le médecin à contrecoeur

**Chapitre 4 : Je vais chez le médecin à contrecœur**

**« Puis-je savoir ce que c'est que ça ?! » **

Je savais à ce moment précis que j'allais passer une mauvaise nuit…

Annabeth me fixait avec ses yeux gris orages. Ce qui était drôle, c'est que le tonnerre grondait vraiment dans cette pièce. Je sentais quelque chose glisser le long de ma joue droite : de la sueur. Il m'était impossible de mentir à Annabeth, elle était beaucoup trop intelligente. Je me sentais bizarre … comme si j'avais perdu mon invulnérabilité une seconde fois. Pourtant, mon caractère a pris le dessus, je me suis emporté :

**« Depuis quand tu fouille dans mes affaires ?! »**

**« Depuis quand tu vas te rincer les yeux dans ce bar ?! »** me répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

**« C'était qu'une fois ou deux ! »**

Annabeth m'observait silencieusement, son regard semblait me dire : _« Mais quel culot ! »_. Pour toutes réponses, elle retourna la carte et lut à voix haute :

**« Cher Persée Jackson ! (Je détestais entendre ce prénom) Vous êtes devenus un membre fidèle de notre club en effectuant quatre visites en deux semaines. Pour économiser 30%, vous pouvez demander l'abonnement prémium... » **

Elle s'arrêta, inspira un grand coup et me gifla. J'en avais marre, c'était la seconde baffe en une seule soirée … Pourtant, je n'ai rien dit. Je suis resté debout à l'observer. Annabeth m'observa longuement puis baissa la tête :

**« T'es vraiment qu'une cervelle d'algues … Tu avais l'air bizarre au diner avec ta mère et , je suis une fille d'Athéna n'oublie pas… alors je suis certaine que tu as d'autres choses à cacher … montre les moi … » **

Annabeth venait de dire cela d'un ton doux. Elle semblait toujours en colère mais surtout inquiète. J'aurais dû me taire à ce moment précis.

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »**

**« Tu es le père de mon fils … Cervelle d'Algues... et … »** Elle hésita longuement : **« Tu es également mon meilleur ami »**

**« Oh … » **Je voulais lui répondre mais je sentais l'alcool me montait à la tête. Je maudissais mon fort intérieur pour que cela arrive maintenant. Je glissais lentement vers le sol mais Annabeth me rattrapa et m'aida à rester debout.

**« Bon demain j'appelle un médecin que ça te plaise ou non … Et tu vas au lit, tout de suite ! »**

Son ton ne me laissait guère le choix. J'ai pris sur moi et me suis rendu dans ma chambre. Je me suis étalé sur mon lit tout habillé, avant de m'endormir définitivement.

_Manhattan, 09h00_

Le lendemain, j'avais un mal de crane vraiment pas cool … Mon premier réflexe fut de fouiller dans mon tiroir … mes Lucky Strike ?! Oh non pas ça !

Ulykk passait à ce moment précis dans le couloir. Vu la tête qu'il faisait, je devais vraiment être bizarre. Normal, je courais dans tous les sens en transpirant, haletant … mais où diable ai-je mis ces clopes de m**** ?!

**« Coucou Percy ! Tu cherches quelque chose ? »** me demanda Ulykk.

**« Non non ! C'est pas important » **

C'était très important en réalité. Je commençais à me sentir vraiment mal à cause du manque de nicotine. J'allais surement péter un câble lorsqu'Annabeth a surgit derrière Ulykk.

**« Tu cherches quelque chose Cervelle d'Algues ?! » **

Son sourire me mit la puce à l'oreille. C'était elle la responsable. Elle avait surement fouillé tous mes tiroirs un par un. J'étais quasi-certain qu'à l'heure actuelle, mes cigarettes étaient au fond de _l'Hudson River_ ou de _l'East River_. Je pris sur moi et observa Annabeth :

**« Tu n'aurais pas vue mes cigarettes ? »**

**« Bien sûr que si ! Au fond de l'Hudson River » **me répondit-elle simplement.

La peste ! J'avais raison ! Je m'apprêtais à prendre mes clés de voiture lorsqu'Annabeth m'a bloqué le passage :

**« Avant toutes choses, nous avons rendez-vous chez le médecin dans une heure ! »**

**« Dans une heure ? Je viens juste de me lever ! »**

**« Justement ! J'allais venir te réveiller … maintenant habille toi ! »**

**« Oui maman ! »** grognais-je.

_Chez ce P***** de médecin _

**« Monsieur Jackson, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans cet état ? »** demanda le médecin.

**« Je n'en sais rien franchement, peut-être trois ans … peut-être plus »** répondis-je, très agressif.

**« Percy, calme-toi … »** dit Annabeth en me fixant. **« Il cherche juste à t'aider »**

**« Oui, écoutez votre femme … »**

**« Ce n'est pas ma femme ! » **le coupais-je assez sèchement.

**« Elle est la mère de votre fils, monsieur Jackson »** reprit le médecin très calmement.

**« Excusez-moi alors … vous pouvez m'aider ? » **

**« Bien sûr, mais il va falloir répondre à mes questions … »**

**« Je vous écoute alors … »** dis-je en soupirant.

**« Bon, quel âge avez-vous ? Où habitez-vous ? Quelle est votre situation professionnelle ? »** Demanda le médecin.

A partir de ce moment-là, ce fut très difficile de tout avouer. Lorsque j'ai dit au médecin que j'étais agent de ménage dans une agence de voyage, Annabeth me lança un regard noir (évidemment je lui avais menti) mais elle ne semblait pas surprise. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle me croyait incapable d'atteindre un haut poste de la hiérarchie, mais parce qu'elle voyait que je n'étais pas heureux. Et comme toutes filles d'Athéna qui se respectent, Annabeth a très vite compris que j'étais malheureux au travail.

Puis, nous avons parlé d'Ulykk ensemble. Annabeth a révélé au médecin qu'il aimé la natation, l'architecture et la mythologie. Ce dernier détail fit rire le médecin, mais pas moi. Ulykk était le parfait mélange entre Annabeth et moi. J'aimais la natation, Annabeth aimait l'architecture et nous étions des demi-dieux, d'où l'intérêt de mon fils pour la mythologie. Je me suis demandé si Annabeth lui avait déjà révélé son identité mi- divine mais j'en doutais sincèrement. Annabeth devait le garder dans l'ignorance pour ne pas le mettre en danger.

Enfin, le médecin posa une dernière question inattendue :

**« Annabeth m'a un peu raconté votre histoire au téléphone, vous souvenez vous de ce qui s'est passé … cette nuit-là ? »**

Je savais exactement de quelle nuit il parlait, la _« nuit »_ où tout a dérapé et où j'ai mis enceinte ma petite-amie. En un seul mot, le début de la vie pitoyable que je mène depuis tant d'années.

Sans faire attention, je m'étais égaré dans mes souvenirs.

*******6 ans plus tôt*****

**« Hey Percy ! Viens voir ! »**

La même sensation … le même rêve. C'était toujours Grover qui m'appelait. Je savais également où j'étais et quelle date nous étions. Et à nouveau, je hurlais … il devait absolument rester et ne pas m'entrainer avec lui. A nouveau, il m'était impossible de contrôler l'autre « moi » du rêve.

**« J'arrive mec ! »**

Et l'autre-moi s'est levé de la chaise et s'est dirigé vers Grover. Lors de ma rencontre au _SexTrip Bar_, le rêve s'était arrêté à cet endroit précis. Bizarrement, le rêve a continué :

**« Percy ! Regarde ce sont les cocktails explosifs ! Un verre et tu es dans un état je te raconte pas … »** dit Grover, tout amusé.

**« Mais depuis quand tu bois toi ? »** répondit l'autre-moi, surpris.

**« Je bois jamais ! Mais là regarde, ils disent que celui qui parvient à boire un grand verre sans s'écrouler peut gagner un voyage pour deux personnes aux Caraïbes ! » **soupira Grover.

**« C'est génial »** sourit l'autre-moi. **« Mais pourquoi veux-tu aller aux Caraïbes ?! »**

Grover leva la tête en souriant :

**« Parce que je veux … »**

*****Fin du souvenir*****

**« Percy ! Percy ! Tu vas bien ? » **

Cette voix inquiète était celle d'Annabeth. Elle me secouait par les épaules.

**« Je me souviens de très peu de choses » **dis-je, complètement groggy.

**« De quoi tu parles ? »** demanda Annabeth.

Je levai les yeux vers le médecin. Il m'observait d'un air inquiet mais il ne bougeait pas, il attendait que je fasse le premier pas.

**« Cette nuit … »** repris-je faiblement. **« Je n'en ai que quelques souvenirs vagues … »**

**« Dans ce cas, nous nous révérons très bientôt »** dit le médecin.

**« Pourquoi ?! »**

**« Car vos problèmes ont une source commune … cette fameuse soirée … et le jour où vous vous rappellerez de tous, alors vous serez presque guéri. Mais le chemin va être long, monsieur Jackson … »**


End file.
